Sweet Child of Mine
by Lady Mac
Summary: B'Elanna frets about motherhood, and Neelix is there to help.  Done to death, but please R&R!  K to be safe.


Sweet Child of Mine

By Lady Mac

Canon position: It's hard to nail down B'Elanna's pregnancy timeline, but if you assume that she's 2 months along in _Lineage_ (which seems like too much to me) and about 3 or so in _Prophecy_, and _Endgame_ is around 9, then every 2 episodes is around 1 month, so this is circa … _Human Error_ or _Q2_. I don't remember enough of those episodes to say if this is a legitimate assumption, but whatevs. Anyone who knows those episodes better is welcome to correct me!

Disclaimer: Paramount owns it. I'm not Paramount.

A/N: OK, I'm sure this has been done to death, but here's my take on it. And just ignore the title.. it doesn't mean anything, really, except I was listening to Guns 'n Roses.

* * *

B'Elanna Torres awoke suddenly to acute discomfort in the region of her bladder. The baby inside her moved again, and with a _sotto voce_ groan she hauled herself out of bed and to the bathroom.

She emerged again a minute later, relieved but no longer tired. She glanced at the clock – 0628. The computer was set to wake them at 0700 for their shifts at 8; she might as well stay up. With a quick glance at her husband – sprawled across their bed and quite asleep – she returned to the bathroom and began her morning routine.

At 0652, Tom was still snoring obliviously as she quietly escaped into the corridor. The door _wooshed_ shut behind her, and she breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly followed by a little stab of guilt. She did love Tom, with all her heart, but since she had entered her third trimester, she had started to feel a little smothered. He was a wonderful husband, and would surely be a terrific father. But she didn't like feeling so fragile when he doted on her, even if it was warranted.

Today, she had the morning to herself, more or less. Most people on Alpha Shift didn't spend much time on breakfast, so she could be alone with her thoughts. And breakfast, hopefully – her stomachs growled in anticipation.

The Mess Hall was as she anticipated – sparsely populated and delicious-smelling. That was one bonus of being pregnant, at any rate; she was so hungry all the time that she had learned to like most of what Neelix prepared for her.

Her attention was drawn to a steaming pot of something closely resembling coffee on the counter next to a neat pyramid of mugs. In a moment of weakness, she took one, but the Talaxian appeared before she could fill it.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!" he said in his trademark cheerful tone. "I hope you weren't planning on drinking that – it's a special blend I put together for the Captain. Lots of stimulants."

B'Elanna withdrew her hand sheepishly. "No, of course not," she lied.

"I've actually got something just for you," he continued, either oblivious to or ignoring her fib. "I wasn't expecting you so early, so it's not ready yet, but I'll put a kettle on." He began shuffling through his myriad pots and pans as he continued. "Tom actually gave me the idea … where is he, anyways? He mentioned that he caught you staring into his coffee on more than one occasion, so I did some research."

"Oh, really." B'Elanna was understandably skeptical – the last few coffee substitutes she'd been served had turned her stomach so badly that she thought caffeine would be _better_ for her baby.

Neelix smiled at her and retrieved her mug. "You don't know it – so don't let on I told you – but I've collected a little pool of replicator rations from the crew, to make you special things. Chakotay was the one who started that."

"So what is this mystery beverage?"

"I've replicated some red tea! It's not caffeinated, but it's strong and flavorful enough that I think it might do the trick." He removed the kettle from its heating coil and poured it over a mesh ball in the cup, then brought it to her. "Let that steep for a few minutes, and then take it out."

The door opened, and B'Elanna flinched. They turned to see Jenny Delaney walk in and join her sister at a table.

Neelix gave her a studious look. "Tom's a bit late this morning; he's usually with you. Is he all right?"

"Oh, he's fine," B'Elanna said quickly, taking the mug. "I just woke up early and thought I'd … you know …"

"Why don't you have a seat, I'll get you some breakfast."

She smiled a little. "Thanks." Her heart raced and the baby fidgeted as she took a seat facing the window and sloshed her tea a bit with the infuser. It _did_ smell good, and she took a tentative sip as Neelix arrived with a plate and fork.

"Well?" he asked, eager for praise.

"It's delicious, thank you."

A silence stretched between them until she picked up her fork.

"Can I ask what's on your mind?"

"Oh." She sat back heavily and stroked her belly. "It's just … I feel like I need some time to myself. Everyone's paying so much attention to me now, and I don't mean to be ungrateful, but … you know."

"You're feeling smothered."

"That's it exactly! They're all so excited for me, and it hasn't exactly been a secret that the pregnancy has been difficult on me. But all this help, all this looking out for me … it makes me feel _weak_. Helpless."

Neelix nodded sympathetically and sat down as she continued.

"And things are changing so quickly. I'm getting bigger by the day, and it's harder to do the things that used to be no trouble. Before long, I'll need help putting on my boots." She looked at the food in front of her and took a bite.

"Like it?"

She nodded, and couldn't help but smile a little. "It's good. I won't ask what it is, but it's good."

"I'm glad you like it." Neelix cleared his throat a little before continuing. "Does … does Tom know you feel this way?"

She sighed. "I can't bring myself to tell him. He tries so hard for me – for us. He'd drink warp plasma if it would help me. But I feel like every spare moment, he's hovering over me. I feel bad saying it, but it's obnoxious." The baby moved, and she placed a hand on her belly. "And … I'm worried. About having a baby, and being a mother, and trying to do that and still do my job. Tom seems so on top of things, so _ready_ for it. I'm still surprised every time she kicks me." She took another bite of food and chewed it slowly. "I don't want him to know that I'm worried, because then _he'd_ worry, and then everything would be a mess."

"I don't think you have to worry, B'Elanna. I mean, I'm sure it's normal to, but I know you'll be a fine mother. It's just like being Chief Engineer, except you only have one subordinate, and she can't talk back!" She rewarded him with a little chuckle, and he patted her shoulder. "You know everyone here will help as much as they can, too. And you've always been strong. I'm sure having a baby will be the biggest blessing you could hope for."

She smiled. "Thanks, Neelix. I … it feels good to have said all that."

He glanced over her shoulder as the mess hall doors opened again. "I'm here for you any time. Enjoy your breakfast!"

He got up and scurried back over to the counter. "Good morning, Mr. Paris!"

A little bolt of panic shot through B'Elanna. Tom had arrived awfully quickly. She carefully kept facing the window as she eavesdropped on their conversation – if Neelix spilled anything, she swore she would disembowel him and serve it with leola root.

"Morning, Neelix."

"Can I get you something to eat? I have breakfast casserole today!"

"No thanks, I think I'll stick with coffee." There was a brief pause. "If that _is_ coffee."

"Actually, Tom …" she heard a little clatter. "Why don't you try this? It's something I put together for B'Elanna."

"Sure. Okay." He sounded distracted, and his next words were softer – she knew he had spotted her. "Is something going on? She's acting a little odd."

"Oh, don't you worry. She said she just woke up early and thought she'd take some time to clear her mind before she had to start the day."

It was a true, if slightly inexact, statement. She continued to eat, reassured that Neelix would keep her confession confidential.

Tom's next words were softer yet, and she had to strain to hear them. "Are you sure nothing's going on? She was gone when I woke up this morning, usually she leaves a note."

Neelix murmured something, and B'Elanna had the distinct feeling that she wouldn't like what he said. There was a short silence before the Talaxian declared, "Here you go, Tom, a hot cup of red tea!"

"Thanks." He sounded a little shaken, but his footsteps approached from behind her.

She turned to intercept him. "Hey."

"Hi." There was a long pause while he sat down and fidgeted with his cup. "So … how are you?"

"Fine. Great."

Another silence. "I missed you, when I woke up this morning."

"Oh. Yeah. The baby woke me before the alarm, so I thought I'd just get going, and let you sleep."

"Oh." He took a tentative sip of tea. "I … I was a little worried. That bed's pretty empty without you."

B'Elanna looked at him more closely. His hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaved, and there were still little crusty things stuck to his eyelashes. It was as though he had simply thrown on enough clothes to be decent and gone looking for her. A fresh pang of guilt hit her. "Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean …"

"No, it's okay," he interrupted. "Neelix gave me the gist of your chat. And … it's true that I've been a little overbearing. You're pregnant, not made of glass. I know you're more than capable of handling yourself."

Their eyes met. "I _am_ sorry, Tom. The last thing I wanted to do was make you worry."

"It's okay, really. I just wish you had told me you felt this way." He shrugged a little. "If I had known, I would have backed off. I'm not usually one to hover, and you're still you, after all."

She reached out and caressed his hand. "I'm the same me as always. Just fat."

Tom chuckled. "Not that fat." He pressed a hand to her belly and smoothed down the uniform. "Well, maybe."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Go have a shower. I'll be here when you get back."


End file.
